My World
by TheLonelyPeople
Summary: AU Fanfiction - Dr. Maura Isles is in urgent need of nanny/bodyguard for her three children. Jane Rizzoli, no longer working for the BPD, attempts to get the job.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Job**

"Are you here for the interview?" the tall, dark haired man with piercing green eyes asked as he opened the door, one hand behind his back.

"Hmm… yeah…" Jane nodded, already rolling her eyes at the penguin man in front of her. She watched with a hint of amusement in her face as he, with the same serious expression, moved slightly aside to let her in.

"Dr. Isles will be down in a moment. You can wait in the office," the butler told Jane as he guided her through what seemed to be a very luxurious, very expensive and undoubtedly, a tastefully decorated living room. Jane couldn't be more out of her element and she mentally cursed herself for even applying for a job like this. She was sure she would never make it past the interview and even if she did, she doubted she would last two days working for a spoiled, rich family.

"Mmm, mm…" the butler cleared his throat. Jane quickly composed herself. She had been looking around herself, unashamedly inspecting her surroundings and hadn't noticed when the butler opened the door past the couches, at the end of the living room. He was holding it open and looking rather anxious that Jane didn't seem to be paying attention and therefore was breaking the pattern of his well-practiced routine. The brunette sped up her pace and walked through the door.

"Thanks man," she muttered as she passed the stiff butler, making him cringe.

The moment Jane stepped inside the office she was instantly busy looking around and trying to understand how some people could live like this, knowing others lived inside card box tents. Jane was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she completely missed the slight annoyance in the butler's face.

"Do you wish to have something to drink while you wait?"

"Uh… what?" Jane asked after a moment unsure if the man had said anything.

"Do you wish to have something to drink while you wait?" he repeated in the same stoic tone.

"_If they ask you, always pick tea to drink. It's fancier," _her mother had told her excitedly as she tried, unsuccessfully to fix Jane's white collared shirt.

"Uhm… tea, thanks," she replied after a long pause.

"Of course, ma'am. It will only be a moment." Jane rolled her eyes, biting her tongue. She couldn't afford to lose the job without even attempting to get it, and having a go at the butler's neck for calling her a 'granny' wasn't the right way to avoid that scenario.

When the thin man left to get the tea she had asked for, Jane completely lost her boundaries and decided to check the room more closely. The chess table on one corner, in front of one of the windows had been flirting for her attention and so, when the opportunity presented itself, Jane didn't dare missing it. She walked to the table and didn't hesitate to get her hands all over it.

"This things is awesome," she let out as she admired the pieces .

"They are all handmade and very expensive." Jane let one of the pieces in her hand fall to the floor and scurried to pick it up before standing stiffly, mirroring the man by the door. "Please put it down," he begged politely, but still managing to sound like he was threating Jane to shoot her pointblank in the head.

After clumsily putting the piece back in its place she accepted the cup of tea and tried to pretend it wasn't awkward at all that the butler wouldn't look away from her even though he wasn't saying anything and didn't look like he was going to. She contorted a smile at him, swinging her head at the same time as if she was just greeting someone at a distance.

"Awkward…" she muttered, bringing the cup to her lips and swallowing some of the tea.

"Do you like the tea?"

"Oh god, no! It's awful! It's supposed to be fancy though, right?" she laughed, trying to make the man loosen up, but it was as if Jane was talking to a wall. No reaction.

After a couple more minutes the door finally opened and both Jane and the butler stood up straighter as an elegantly dressed woman entered the room. She looked impeccable in every aspect.

"Thank you Anthony," she said sharply, as she made her way to the desk without looking up from the papers she had in her hands. That must have been the butler's cue to leave because Jane noticed his slight bow as he walked out without turning his back to the woman. She hadn't been there for long and she was already irritated at the way people acted in that house. No way in hell she would be bowing to anyone. "What's your name?" she heard the petite blonde woman asking her, lifting her eyes from the papers for the first time and studying Jane's face.

"Rizzoli. Jane…"

"You have a wonderful résumé Miss Rizzoli," the woman said, taking a seat and motioning for Jane to do the same.

_Miss Rizzoli. _Jane had to contain herself not to crack a joke on the woman. Somehow she was sure she wouldn't appreciate. This one she wouldn't conquer with her sense of humor that was for sure.

"What made you apply for this particular position?"

"I need the money," Jane told her bluntly. She could tell the woman hadn't been expecting that answer as she noticed her pursing her lips and looking at her with a look of surprise. Jane cursed mentally. She was sure she had just ruined her chance.

"Miss Rizzoli, are you aware that the security element of your job description is a secondary priority?"

"Sure. Like I said… I need the money."

"Do you like children, Miss Rizzoli?"

"Sure I do," Jane smiled. She was a big kid at heart herself and she enjoyed the purity in children. She wasn't lying. She liked children. Who didn't? They were okay.

"Do you have any experience with children?" the woman asked calmly, studying Jane.

"I have a nephew… I'm quite good with him if that's enough for you."

"Very well then. As you must know already, I'm quite concerned in finding someone rather quickly. Your résumé is extraordinary and I'm positive my children will be safe with you. I am willing to have you on trial for a month. That should give you enough time to get settled and establish a dynamic with the children. I'll be able to better evaluate your adequacy for the position then, and will be able to give you a definitive answer."

Jane nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Isles." She wasn't ecstatic, but she wasn't lying… she needed the money to get her and her ma's life back on track and so she was thankful for a job where she'd probably be covered in spit all the time and where she still would have a reason to use a gun if needed. Most importantly, she was thankful that this job would pay her monthly the amount she was making yearly at BPD.

The woman didn't reply. Instead she pushed a button and seconds later the butler walked in the room.

"Anthony, this is Miss Rizzoli the children's new nanny and personal bodyguard. Please escort her to her room and introduce her to the children."

"Of course Dr. Isles." Anthony opened the door and motioned for Jane to pass. He then excused himself, closed the door and walked ahead of their new nanny. "It's 4.30pm the children are in the study room until 6.00pm. I'm going to show you your room and then take you to them so you can help them with their homework. They must be bathed and ready for dinner at the dining room at 7.00pm sharp whether Dr. Isles is home or not. Bed time is at 8.30pm for the little one and at 9.00pm for the twins. They must be out of their beds in the morning at 06.30 am during the week, 08.00am on weekends. Breakfast is served at 07.00 or 08.30 depending if it's weekend or not. The twins have to be at school by 08:00, as classes start at 08:15, and must be picked up at 3.00pm sharp. They get home, eat something and must be in the study room at 4.30pm. The little one too. During the weekend they are allowed half an hour of TV from 09.00am to 09.30am and must then do their homework and study until 11.00am. They then have one hour of free time until lunch which is served exactly at noon. From 01.00pm to 02.00pm it's reading time. From 02:00pm to 03:00pm they see the therapist on Saturdays and the swimming coach on Sundays. At 03:00pm they have other half hour of TV time. At 04:00 the kitchen has their snacks ready and by 04:30 they must attend their study session," the butler told her casually.

Jane was dumbfounded. "Is she raising cyborgs?" she mocked.

The butler gave her yet another annoyed look and finally opened the door where they had been stationed while he recited Jane the instructions. "Dr. Isles has personally sketched their schedules and it must be followed by the second as not to disrupt their routines. If they fail to do anything planned on their schedule, unless there is a strong, valid excuse, Dr. Isles has to be informed and there will be consequences for the children."

"Does she hit them or something?" Jane frowned.

"Dr. Isles doesn't believe in hitting the children, but they will have benefits taken away from them."

"What benefits? They have none. It's a bunch of 4 and 6 year olds who do nothing but study!"

"The children must exercise their minds from a young age, Miss Rizzoli."

"When do they spend time with Dr. Isles?" Jane asked all of a sudden, still not noticing the door to her luxurious room had been opened.

"Dr. Isles meets with the children every two weeks to hear all about what's going on in their lives and takes and concede benefits at that time," Anthony explained.

Jane finally entered her room and looked in amazement around her.

"I could get used to this," she said as she threw herself to the bed. "So wait…" Jane lifted herself with her elbows and looked at the man, still by the door, where he seemed to linger most of the time. "She meets with them like it's a business? What about quality time? Playing and stuff…"

"Dr. Isles is a very busy woman, Miss Rizzoli. She works very hard at the hospital to provide everything for the children. They have everything they want and need."

"Yeah… except a mother." Jane rolled her eyes. "What about their dad?" she asked, falling on her back once more and moaning appreciatively at her million dollar mattress.

The butler cleared his throat in obvious discomfort. "Mr. Isles died a couple years ago. I advise you against mentioning him in this house," he said with a tone of finality.

"Yeah… this family is not weird at all," Jane chuckled.

"Are you ready to meet the children?" the man asked, checking his pocket watch.

"Sure… What are the names again?" Jane pushed herself out of her huge, comfortable bed and tried to suppress a yawn.

"The little one is Charlotte, and she's the one you're going to have to pay special attention to. The twins are Christian and Oliver."

Jane nodded, suddenly nervous about meeting them and slowing down her step in order to prolong her time to prepare for them.

"Wait… special attention? Why?" she asked as yet another door was opened for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am truly amazed by the awesome response I got to this fic! It was fantastic reading each and every one of your reviews and noticing the amount of people who 'favorited' me and my fic. Thank you so VERY much! :)**

**This is a small filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Isles Children**

"Hi…" Jane said tentatively. But the kids only kept staring. She swallowed her nervousness and cleared her throat before attempting to say anything else. "Who here loves sports?" she asked enthusiastically, hoping to get into one of the twins. At that point Charlotte diverted her attention back to the book she had been working with prior to her arrival and Jane knew she had lost one kid. Who was she kidding? She had no idea what she was doing. She was merely lucky their mother seemed to be more interested to hire a bodyguard to the children than a qualified nanny, even though she had tried to make it sound like the opposite.

"Do you want to tell me your names?" she tried, kneeling in front of the kid's desk so she was at the same level and yet not so close as to invade their personal space.

"We're not allowed to talk at the study room unless it's for homework questions," one of the twins whispered while the other, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack, tried to make his brother shut up.

"It's okay. I asked you a question so it was okay to talk, sweetheart." Jane smiled genuinely, reaching out to stroke his soft honey blonde hair. A similarity they all shared with their mother. "Are you Christian or Oliver?" she asked him again, hoping the little boy would start giving her useful information.

"I'm Oliver, he's Chri-"

"Be quiet!" Christian interrupted, anxious, only to realize what he had just done. His gray eyes opened wide and his angelic face contorted in distress, showing the telltale signs of a child who was about to start crying. Jane felt her hear beating faster in anger. Not at the kids, but at their mother. Undoubtedly, so many rules had caused the kids intense fear. They had lost their uniqueness and had been condition by their mother's anarchist regimen.

"Christian, it's alright honey. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." Jane told him gently. The boy didn't seem to believe her because he was now silently crying and frantically wiping his tears to the sleeve of his white shirt.

When Jane went around the table to kneel next to the distressed boy's chair in order to comfort him he kept pulling away from her and so Jane decided maybe it was best to give him some space. It felt awkward to look to the other side and pretend a little boy wasn't in some sort of emotional pain right in front of her. She wanted to just hold the kid to her and convince him it was going to be fine, but she refrained against it. As far as she knew that could very well mean she would be causing him to break another idiotic rule. It wouldn't surprise her if she found out there was a strict self-soothing policy. Her stomach turned and she felt sick at the amount of neglect going on in that high society family.

Oliver and Charlotte were both looking at Christian with worry written all over their faces. Charlotte especially looked like she too wasn't far from a breakdown. Oliver however shrugged at Jane, a gesture that told Jane this was a normal occurrence. She couldn't blame the boy. Anyone subjected to so many rules was bound to develop some serious issues.

"Don't worry guys, Christian will be okay in a minute," she tried to reassure them.

"Hi Charlotte!" Jane greeted the little girl with a soft, caring voice. "That's an awesome stethoscope you have there!" Jane told her enthusiastically, pointing at the medical instrument around the small child's neck. No doubt it belonged to her mother. Charlotte nodded in agreement, grabbing the stethoscope and placing it under her navy blue dress as if she was protecting it from Jane. "Do you want to be a doctor like your mommy?" Jane asked her, getting closer to Charlotte and kneeling next to her.

Charlotte nodded, looking intently at the curly haired brunette.

"I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful doctor and help many people to get better," Jane told her, giving her a big smile before looking at the desk. "May I see what you're doing here?" she asked, touching the child's book with her fingers but not daring to take it from her without permission.

"I see…" Jane chucked when the beautiful four year old only nodded. "You're not going to talk to me either are you?" Jane nudged her playfully.

The small girl smiled shyly and shook her head.

"I thought so too…" Jane winked, grabbing Charlotte's rather thick book for her age and taking a look at the cover. "Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone?" Jane asked incredulously, more to herself than to the little girl. "Can you read this all by yourself?" she asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

Charlotte nodded with a serious expression.

"You can?" Jane gasped in surprise. Somehow she believed it. She had a feeling that, even though these were kids she was talking about, they weren't used to tell lies very often. "That's wonderful honey!" she cheered. "Well done!" She was genuinely impressed.

Charlotte beamed at her.

"Can you read a little to me?" Jane had to witness it to truly believe it. A four year old reading Harry Potter all by herself was something she definitely didn't want to miss, but the little girl quickly lost the smile on her face as she shook her head wildly. "Is it because you're not allowed to talk?" Jane pressed.

The blonde girl looked away and shook her head once again.

"You don't want to?"

Charlotte shrugged uncomfortably and Jane sighed. She was hopeless. She just didn't know how to make it work with kids. With her luck she would have all three of them crying their eyes out before the end of the day.

"Charlotte doesn't speak," Oliver told her in a very low whisper, still afraid of venturing into talking in a normal tone.

"Of course you do, don't you honey?"

But the girl only shrugged, looking guiltily to her lap. Jane frowned.

"I mean it!" Oliver insisted. "Mom tries aaaaall the time to make her speak but all she does is this," the outgoing boy explained, showing Jane with his head how Charlotte only nodded and shook her head. Again, Jane felt the painful jabs on her heart taking over. Couldn't this Dr. Isles see that even if she wasn't the cause of her children's problems she was only making them gain roots? She was no doctor and she could see it. She hadn't been in the house more than one hour and already she had seen enough suffering through those kid's eyes than she would care to see in a lifetime. It turned out you didn't need to live in the worst neighborhoods to have a crappy life. It was no wonder rich kids became obnoxious adults. If their parents didn't even pay attention to them and their security blanket was a stethoscope from the only very busy parent they had it was no wonder at all that they became snotty, frustrated adults with an intention of making the world a living hell to the people around them. Slightly frustrated Jane got up, caressing the little girl's hair. She was sure that sooner rather than later she would have enough accumulated rage within her to give Dr. Isles a piece of her mind.

She sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Jane was sure she wouldn't make it long in this job. Her deep sense of justice wouldn't allow her to be quiet about the things she knew to be right. Unfortunately, she was also sure that her losing her mind with her despicable boss wouldn't make a single difference when it came to having some serious changes happening in the kids' lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone has asked in a review if I planned on making this a Rizzles fic. My answer to you is: yes. My plan is to make this a Rizzles fanfiction. I'm still not sure of when or how It will happen, but it's unlikely it will happen like magic from one chapter to the other.**

**Speaking of reviews… I'd like to thank all of you for the crazy support you've been showing by reviewing, favoriting and following! You've been simply amazing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3: Goodnight**

Bedtime for Charlotte soon arrived. While the twins enjoyed their last half hour of the day, playing in their bedroom, Jane held the little girl's warm hand and walked her to her bedroom. Jane couldn't help but sigh. This was a special moment Charlotte should be enjoying with her mother. It should be Dr. Isles bonding with the small child, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight. Instead, it was her. She sighed again, thinking of all the good moments she, herself, had shared with her mother during bedtime routines. She walked inside the bedroom, behind the child and waited until she got on her fluffy bed, under her vibrant colored sheets. She expected the little girl would turn to look at her expectantly, waiting for her to adjust her covers and maybe kiss her goodnight. Instead the routine seemed to be complete when the four year old turned on her left side on the mattress, stretched her arm and turned off the lamp. Jane thought about simply wishing her a goodnight and walking out, but she couldn't. Something was missing in this routine. She exited the room, leaving Charlotte alone for a moment, before returning only a couple of minutes later with something in her hand. At the unexpected return the little girl opened her eyes and looked inquisitively at Jane.

"I thought you would like a bedtime story," Jane explained as curious eyes looked deeply into hers.

Charlotte frowned. The concept of a bedtime story wasn't familiar to her and so she didn't know what her nice nanny meant by it.

Jane understood her hesitation. "I thought I'd read a story to you so you can fall asleep and have sweet dreams," she explained. "Here." Jane showed the little girl the book she had brought with her. "My nephew, TJ, he's about your age and he really likes this story. I thought maybe you would like it too," she continued, explaining in a soft tone.

Charlotte nodded, smiling shyly and making room for Jane to recline on her bed, so that they both could see the book. It was a thin book, with many colorful pages and funny pictures, like the ones she used to read by herself when she was younger. These days, because she could read and write better than even her brothers her mother only got her big books with lots of words and not so many pictures. She missed these books and smiled widely at Jane who, with a funny voice, started reading to her.

"Congratulations!" Jane read aloud in a cheering tone, with a matching face. "Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off… and away!" she finished the first page in a mysterious tone.

Charlotte looked at Jane in awe as the woman kept reading. Her eyes vibrated with enthusiasm as Jane's voice fluctuated to emphasize each and every word.

"You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the girl who'll decide where to go." Jane looked down at the amazed little girl and scrunched her face in a smile as she turned the page.

For a moment Charlotte looked at the colorful page, taking it all in but as Jane kept reading, her attention was solely on the woman's funny faces.

"You'll look up and down streets. Look 'em over with care. About some you will say, "I don't choose to go there." With your head full of brains and your shoes full of feet, you're too smart to go down any not-so-good street. And you may not find any you'll want to go down. In that case, of course, you'll head straight out of town."

Eager for more, Charlotte helped Jane turn the page, her little heart racing in anticipation of what was still to come. For the next couple of pages the little girl kept her gleeful hazel eyes trained on Jane and as the story developed, as Jane's voice became, deeper and mysterious the stunned four year old opened her eyes wide mirroring Jane's who was genuinely absorbed in her role.

"You can get sooo confused that you'll start in to race down long wiggle roads at a break necking pace and grind on for miles across weirdish wild space headed, I fear, toward a most useless place. The waiting place… for people just… waiting."

As Jane's enigmatic tone was replaced by a more playful and rhythmic one for the next few pages, the little girl relaxed to match the mood of story. And as more pages were turned she finally let out a yawn and automatically scooted closer to the older woman, who didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her, letting her rest her head on her chest as she fought to stay awake and listen to the rest of the story.

"You'll get mixed up with many strange birds as you go. So be sure when you step. Step with care and great tact and remember that Life's a Great Balancing Act. Just never forget to be dexterous and deft. And never mix up your right foot with your left," Jane read, now in a softer, gentler tone as she quickly looked down and saw little, sleepy eyes closing down for the night. "And will you succeed? Yes! You will, indeed! Ninety-eight and three-quarters percent guaranteed! Kid, you will move mountains!" Charlotte sighted contently in her sleep and Jane pulled the child closer to her, holding her protectively in her arms. "So…be your name Buxbaum, or Bixby, or Bray, or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea, you're off to Great Places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So… get on your way!" Jane finished just barely above a whisper. She looked down with a loving smile on her face and tucked a strand of golden hair behind the little girl's ear before placing the softest of kisses on Charlotte's forehead. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," Jane whispered as she freed herself from the child's grasp and adjusted the covers around the small body.

By the time Jane left Charlotte's room it was already time for the twins to get in bed themselves and so she made her way to their bedroom, not too surprised to find them already in their beds with the lights off.

"Are you guys alright for the night? Do you need anything?" Jane asked, walking to the first bed with only the moon's light to guide her.

"No, thank you," they both replied tiredly.

Jane nodded, though none of the boys could exactly see her, and kneeled next to the first bed. "Night sweetie, sweet dreams," she whispered, caressing smooth skin with her hand. She wasn't sure which one of the twins she was talking too, but she smiled anyway as a sleepy polite voice replied.

"G'night, Miss Rizzoli."

She then repeated the process on the other bed before leaving the room.

"If you guys need anything I'm in my bedroom," she told them as she exited, thinking she would have to work on the kids calling her by her first name. Miss Rizzoli sounded too proper for the kind of person she was.

Before calling it a night Jane decided to head downstairs to the kitchen and get a glass of water. The first day had gone smoothly, the kids were well trained to behave and be independent so she practically didn't have to do anything to help them. She had assumed a more passive position to learn about the kids and their routines, but passive wasn't who she was and she would have to implement changes on those kid's routine to throw them off balance a little. Dr. Isles' children were undoubtedly perfect, but perfect was bland. It wasn't fun, which by the way was something none of the three younger Isles knew how to have. She had been with them for half a day and she could already tell that if these kids didn't already have problems at school with their peers, they would soon have. She hated to say such thing about children, but she was sure that no matter how fancy the private school these three would stand out as freaks. It was impossible to find weirder kids. Sure they were polite, responsible, incredibly smart and organized, but they lived in a bubble unaware of the fun things around them. Jane was sure they would have a major panic attack if they have to live one single day without rules to guide them. Those kids needed serious intervention in her opinion and no matter what Dr. Isles said, for as long as she could manage to stay in that house without having her ass fired, the first and most important lesson would be: misbehaving. No kid could be a true kid without that important tool.

* * *

**Hey? Who wants a new chapter tomorrow? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised... a new chapter for my wonderful readers 24 hours after the previous one! I can't tell you how delighted it makes me reading all of your reviews and logging in to my email account to find out a huge amount of people have been ticking the box to follow and favorite. You are truly amazing. Thank you so much.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can see it's entitled "Maura Isles" because it is a chapter that let's us in a little into our favorite doctor's head. We'll gain some perspective now of who she is. I hope you have as much of a nice time reading as I had writing it. If you have some time to spare, please, leave me some feedback after you're done reading. I love hearing from you and what you're thinking.  
**

**Oh. Also, I've realized some of you are very interested in knowing why Jane has left BPD. I haven't written it yet but so far, in my mind, I have two grand reasons for that. It will come up in this story eventually so don't worry because you'll find out why in due course.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Maura Isles**

Maura sat in her office staring at the big frame on the wall right in front of her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she focused on the face depicted in it and her thoughts traveled automatically back to her children.

_My children._

Maura shook her head. She didn't deserve to be anyone's mother. She didn't know how to be anyone's mother and deep down she knew she had become just like her own – Constance. The blonde woman took a deep breath. She had turned out fine, she was smart, accomplished and brilliant at her job, she was wealthy, had a nice house and smart, beautiful kids. Yes, she had turned out fine.

The doctor scratched her neck as an itchy discomfort started to make itself noticed.

_Liar._

She had turned out far from fine. Maura Isles was a nobody; Maura Isles had no friends, no life outside of work, her children suffered from anxiety, Charlotte had stopped talking as precociously and prodigiously as she had started and the only long, serious relationship she had ever had, had been a plot of a cunning man to have her last name and be able to use it as he pleased to climb in life effortlessly. Garrett had been a disappointment. He had used her, taken advantage of her social ineptitude and lured her in. She had been a fool, thinking someone could love her true self and had fallen hard for the man. Once they were married and he was officially Garrett Isles he stopped caring. Their relationship had become a facade for everyone and soon they were using each other for sexual gratification only. They no longer spoke, they no longer shared a bed or a meal, and they no longer went out to have fun together. Garrett was too busy building his empire and Maura too focused on running her hospital and foundations. They would meet when fate decided, have their releases and part. None of them was interested in the other, it had just become convenient and easy.

Maura Isles was a sad excuse of a human being and life had taught her to be wary of people. Pushing them away was always better than letting them play her and make her their pawn. Her social anxiety had made her a target many times and she was lucky she at least had her studies to turn to. Her mother had made her passionate about learning, had encouraged it over meaningless childhood games and friendships. Maura could see why and thanked her for it. Her mother must have known the world wasn't safe, that people weren't safe and would only cause her pain. When she got pregnant the first time, with the twins, Maura vowed to protect her children from the ruthless world they lived in. She vowed she would teach them to care more about studies and about being brilliant than to care about emotions and interactions with people. She would set them up for a fantastic future in brilliant careers and they would be self-sufficient, driven and accomplished adults like she was. They would learn not to trust people, to always be polite and well-mannered but to keep their guards up at all times, at all costs. Now that her twins were older and Charlotte was also part of the picture she could say she was in the right direction towards teaching them precisely that, but on lonely nights like this Maura wondered if what she was doing was right, if what her mother had done to her had been fair. Maybe the world she knew didn't have to be like this had her mother proceeded otherwise, but how could she possibly know that? She couldn't rely on feelings. She couldn't be objective when her heart ached for something else. She didn't know what it was, but she knew something in her life was missing. Maybe she wasn't as happy as she thought she was. Maybe she didn't know what happiness really was. Maybe her frustration in her early years had had a reason. Maybe she was right assuming her mother was a heartless monster.

_I am my mother now._

Maura stared at the picture frame and felt sick. That confident, powerful woman wasn't her. She was lost and in desperate need of being found, but maybe it was too late. Maybe she couldn't be saved and maybe she was just confused and it was for the best.

Maura sighed, getting up in a swift, elegant move. She knew tonight was just like any other lonely night. She would go to bed with the conviction to make changes and wake up in the morning overwhelmed with the implications of that. She would then go on with her morning routine. By the time she started to meticulously and expertly apply her makeup she would take a deep breath and revel in the safety of her mask. As she patted away the last wrinkle of her perfectly fitted outfit she would go back to being a refection of Constance Isles and nothing else would matter.

_Because mother knows best._

Indeed, the next morning the Doctor had slipped back into her normality. It was 06:45 am when the blonde woman, looking as sharp as ever, appeared downstairs in the spacious, luminous hall.

"Going to work?"

The Doctor frowned. She was not used to seeing anyone at this hour on a Saturday morning. She would usually slip out unnoticed and yet there it was this raspy voice disturbing her cherished routine. It took her a moment to realize the voice was coming from one of her $60,000 couches. And there, it was her children's nanny, with her feet on her precious couch as if she owned the place.

_The nerve._

Maura smiled graciously, swallowing the anxiety it caused her having to ignore such rude manners.

_Where did I have my mind when I hired this woman?_

"You're up early, Miss Rizzoli," Maura replied, deflecting the question she had been asked.

"So are you," Jane pointed out, shrugging.

Maura shuddered, taking another deep breath. This woman surely had a course on rudeness. The way she spoke to her like she'd known her for ages both attracted her and revolted her. Her boldness was refreshing, but her manners were just…wrong.

"So… you're planning on spending some time with your kids or are you just going to hide from your parenting duties by going to work on a weekend?" Jane pressed, well aware of how out of line she was.

"Miss Rizzoli, I don't know who you think I am but if you must know, I assure you there is plenty I need to do at the hospital. It doesn't run itself and people die regardless of it being a Monday or a Saturday," she told the woman calmly. She would need to re-think her choice of a nanny.

"Still not answering my question, Maura," the brunette dared.

The doctor, caught off guard, gasped. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the abuse she was tolerating in her own house.

"I'd appreciate it if you tried to be less crass on your communication with me, Miss Rizzoli," Maura spoke, appearing to be completely confident and in control. Jane however could see through it. "Shall I remind you you're my subordinate and therefore I'm the one who signs your checks?"

Jane ignored her second comment.

"What exactly is crass in calling you by your first name?" Jane mused. "It IS your name, right?"

"That's not the point, Miss Rizzoli," Maura spoke calmly. She knew she should fire this woman right now, but she couldn't help but feel curious about this person and drawn in to her personality. She felt challenged, which was something no one ever dared to attempt doing with her. Maura Isles was captivated.

"Well… by all means, call me Jane." She smiled playfully. The truth was she hadn't even planned on approaching the older doctor that morning. She wanted more time to try and figure out a couple of things by herself, but as she saw the stunning woman coming down the stairs, looking miserable and lonely behind the tough front everyone seemed to believe in, or was too blind to notice, she couldn't help but try and cause a reaction. Somehow she knew her judgment the previous day hadn't been right. There was a chance she could conquer this woman with her sense of humor. In fact… and not quite wanting to brag, Jane thought the whole house needed a good dose of her sense of humor and she was willing to put her best efforts in doing exactly so.

Maura wasn't sure if this woman was making fun of her and she was decided not to let her guard down. She was surprised when she found herself sharing a small smile.

Maura frowned. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled.

"Don't frown. You have a beautiful smile," Jane told her softly. She too was intrigued by the doctor. She was a mystery she knew she wanted to solve… to quench her curiosity only, of course.

Maura blushed. She needed to get out of there. She was unwillingly losing her control and she couldn't allow it. _Ever. _

"Good day, Miss Rizzoli," she said, for the first time in a tone that resembled 'angry'.

Jane sighed, furrowing her brows and following the doctor's every move until she was out of the house. That was definitely someone Jane Rizzoli wanted to understand. She couldn't quite explain it, but there was something about that woman…

_._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hit the Road Jane**

Jane couldn't stand it anymore, watching the kids marching from one activity to the other like little soldiers. She had given their routine a try, but by the time Wednesday had rolled around she couldn't deal with watching the kids wasting their lives to books.

"Okay… Enough of this nonsense."

The twins looked at Jane in confusion.

"Come on," Jane said quickly as if she'd just came up with a resolution. "Go grab your coats."

The boys gasped.

"B-but-"Christian started. "We must stick to the schedule."

Jane leaned down with a mischievous smile. "Have you ever broken any rules, sweetie?"

The boy shrugged.

"Well… You'll see how it's loads of fun."

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see. Now hurry to get those coats." She ushered as she too climbed the stairs, making a quick run for her bedroom.

* * *

"What are those, Miss Rizzoli?" Oliver asked Jane as they entered a store full of shelves with all sizes of weird looking shoes.

"In-line skates," Jane told them excitedly.

"But what are they for?"

"I think it's rather odd to have wheels on your shoes," Christian said, nodding in agreement to his brother's question.

"They're fun, guys. Once you learn how to ride them I'm sure you won't want to take them off."

"You mean we're going to walk with those?"

"You'll glide with them," the brunette corrected them.

"I don't know…" Christian swallowed. "They look dangerous to me. I don't think mom would want us to wear them."

"We'll just give them a try, buddy." Jane told him soothingly, reading his anxiety and giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You don't have to if you don't want, but I think you should at least give it an honest try. Then, if you still don't like it you'll never have to put them on again. Deal?"

The young boy sighed, still not impressed. "Deal."

"Great!"

"I want blue skates!" Oliver let out.

"No! I want the blue ones!" Christian protested.

"I said first!"

"I like blue better! You know that! The blue skates are mine!"

Jane smiled, watching the small quarrel in amusement. Maybe these kids weren't as abnormal as she had painted them to be. That was a perfectly normal reaction after all.

"Hey! Boys, don't fight. It's alright. You both can have blue skates, don't worry," she intervened, successfully putting an end to the fight. "Go sit there and try these." The brunette handed them each a box from the same stack and chuckled as the curious boys raced to the seat and immediately inspected each other's box to make sure it was the same blue skates they had both liked.

"What about you, sweetie?" Jane kneeled next to Charlotte, bringing the small girl closer to her while checking out the shelf with the skates for her size.

"What color do you like?" Jane asked her.

"Do you like pink?" she pressed.

Charlotte shook her head.

"Then what color do you want them in?"

The little girl pointed to a pair of black and purple skates on the end of the second shelf.

"You want those?"

The little blonde nodded.

"Can you tell me what color they are?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"You don't know?"

A nod.

"You can't say it then?"

A nod.

"What color are they?"

Charlotte's eyes opened wide and her breathing increased. She opened her mouth just a little and Jane tried not to show too much that she was holding her breath for the tiniest sound to come. She could swear Charlotte was going to talk. She just knew it and she couldn't wait to hear her voice and to know what it sounded like.

"Hello, may I help you?" Jane closed her eyes in frustration as they were interrupted.

"Hmm… yeah." She nodded. "We're going to try those purple skates, but we're going to also need protective gear for the three of them." Jane pointed from Charlotte to the boys who were still trying to put their skates on.

"Absolutely, I'll be back in a minute."

Jane nodded before getting up and grabbing a box with the purple skates.

"Come on then," Jane said lovingly, placing her hand on Charlotte's shoulder and steering her towards the bench her brothers were occupying. "Let's try these."

* * *

"Ready? Here we go." Jane made a smooth jump from the garden and onto the pavement leaving all three kids in awe at her prowess. None of them could deny that skating looked like fun and Miss Rizzoli did it so well!

"WOW! Look at your mom!" One kid let out overexcitedly as he joined the trio, watching Jane gliding and twirling on her own skates. "She just jumped on the road and now she looks wiiiicked cool!"

"So awesome!" another kid chimed in.

"Who wants to go first?" Jane yelled from the end of the street as she sprinted back to where the three Isles children were waiting.

"I do!" Christian squealed.

"Really?" Jane frowned in amusement. "I thought you didn't want to skate," she teased him, making a jump for the grass and picking the boy up, twirling him around before setting him down once more.

Christian laughed.

"Can I go after him?" Oliver asked eager for some attention himself.

"You'll both have your turn, alright?" she smiled. "First we should practice on the grass," she explained. "Come on, try walking with your skates on the grass so you get used to the skates and improve your balance."

For the next twenty minutes the kids, including that neighborhood's kids, took over the grass, walking from one side to the other and laughing when either one of them fell on their butts. They tried jumping with their skates on and landing on their feet, balancing on only one skate and hoping and when Jane was satisfied that the kids looked at ease on their inliners she called out for Christian.

"Hey Chris?" the boy looked up at her, surprised with the nickname but not really saying anything against it. "Let's give it a try," she told him, motioning for him to approach her. "Oliver, look after your sister for a minute."

Jane then walked to the cement and turned so she was facing Christian.

"Give me your hand," Jane told him, stretching her arm. Christian obeyed and then took a step to join Jane on the cement. Immediately Jane had to use her strength to keep the little boy from falling on his back, by pulling him up by his arm while balancing with expertise on her own skates. "Take a moment to get used to the pavement," Jane instructed. "It's a little different here, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" Christian cried out in laughter as he clung to the curly haired brunette. "Don't let me fall Jane!" he gasped, carving his nails on Jane's hand. The tall woman smiled at the use of her first name. Although she'd spent the past few days insisting they'd call her by her name this was the first time one of the kids did it.

"It's okay, buddy," Jane reassured him, keeping her grip on his hand and pushing him up. "I'm not going to let you fall, you're safe Chris," she continued.

"I'm not good at this, let Oliver go," Christian told her, suddenly feeling very nervous about the dangerous activity.

"You're doing fine, bud. It's harder on the pavement, but you'll get the hang of it. I promise. I'm not going to let you fall, okay?" Christian nodded rapidly. "Here." Jane stretched her other arm. "Give me your other hand."

Christian did as told and was now facing Jane, who was holding both his hands.

"Nooo! No. What are you doing?" He cried out as his nanny started skating backwards, pulling him with her.

"It's alright buddy. Just focus on your feet and on how it feels. I'll skate you around a little until you're comfortable, just relax."

After a while the little boy's grip on Jane eased significantly and the brunette took it as a sign he was ready to try a new step. She then stopped, let go of Christian's hands and moved herself so she was next to the boy.

"Okay. Just go like this," Jane told him while pushing with her right foot only a little and then with her left. "Side to side," she explained. She once again skated backwards so she was next to the 6 year old and took his hand in hers. "Come on, try with me… 1, 2, 3… riiiight, leeeeft…" she counted as the boy attempted his first glides. "There you go," Jane cheered as she skated beside him and used her arm to get him back on his feet when he started to lose balance.

"Go Christian!" Oliver cheered from the grass as Charlotte clapped next to him.

"Lean forward!" Jane told him, patting his stomach showing with her free hand, showing what she meant, as she once more kept the young boy from falling. "You gotta lean forward," she reinforced as she leaned prominently to emphasize what she meant. "There we go," she encouraged as she slowly skated alongside the boy and pulled him with her hand while he tried to make the motion with his feet. "Don't tip back, lean forward," she kept repeating when he looked like he was about to disregard form.

"I'm going to fall!" Christian screamed as both his feet slipped to his right side. He immediately lifted his right arm and grabbed Jane's arms on top of his head. She was now using both her hands to keep the boy from falling over on his back. In a swift movement she pulled both his arms and he was back on his feet, looking at her laughing hysterically.

"Okay…" Jane joined in. "I think we should let your brother have a turn now."

Christian pouted.

"Come on little man, we can come back some other day and keep practicing," she reassured.

"Really?" he asked hopeful, his eyes shining with joy.

"Yeah. Really." Jane squeezed his shoulder before helping him skate back to his siblings.

"It's my turn now! It's my turn!" Oliver said overexcitedly and already on his feet as Christian sat on the grass next to Charlotte.

"Sure thing buddy." And again Jane repeated the process of taking one boy by the hands, down the street. Just as she was about to show Oliver how to move his feet on the skates, as she had done previously with his brother Jane heard crying. Instantly she looked back trying to spot where the crying was coming from. She paled when she saw Christian face down on the pavement. Quickly, she put her hands around Oliver's stomach and skated him to the grass. "On the grass only, Oliver!" Jane commanded. He nodded frantically, but Jane didn't have time to notice as she had already sped towards the child in distress. "Shit…" she muttered when she saw blood on the floor. "Chris, look at me, please."

The little boy used his hands to lift himself in a push up position and looked sideways at Jane.

"It's okay…" Jane whispered crouching down and picking the boy up in order to return him to safety.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm sorry I disobeyed. Please don't punish me, please," he begged, between sobs.

"It's alright sweetie. Does anything other than your face hurt?" Jane asked him calmly as she inspected his busted lip.

Christian shook his head and looked at the palm of his hand covered in blood. "Mmm…" he wailed as he started noticing the amount of blood dropping from his face.

"It's alright baby, you're going to be fine." Jane caressed his hair. "Oliver I need you to get out of your skates and help your sister do the same, okay?"

"Christian is bleeding," Oliver said, joining his brother in a shaking contest.

"I know sweetie and that's why I need you to help your sister. So I can help Chris, okay?"

Oliver didn't move.

"Oliver! It's alright buddy," Jane spoke firmly, sighing. "Here…" she opened a pack of tissues from her pocket and handed one to the scared boy. "Help Chris to hold this to his lip," she instructed the boy by placing his hand in position and hurried to help Charlotte out of her skates.

"I'm sorry if that scared you, honey," Jane told her soothingly as she quickly replaced one skate with a sneaker. "Your brother will be fine, that's no big deal. I promise, okay?"

Charlotte nodded and Jane kissed her cheek as she finished the lace on the first shoe.

"Thank you for being such a brave girl, Charlotte."

"Okay, Oliver, I need you to take those off now sweetie."

"O-okay," he said, still not moving.

"How are you doing buddy?" Jane asked Christian when she finally managed to get Oliver going on his sneakers.

"I'm sorry," he kept wailing.

"You have nothing to apologize for, honey." Jane picked him up in her arms, allowing him to cling to her. "But now you know why I wanted you to stick to the grass with Charlotte. You're not in trouble though," Jane whispered in his ear, stroking his back at the same time.

"I- I'm done," Oliver whispered, looking intently at the blood on his brother's arm around Jane's neck.

"Good, thank you sweetie for getting ready so fast," Jane told him appreciatively. "Do you think you can help your sister taking your stuff back to the car?"

Oliver nodded and along with Charlotte started picking up their skates and jackets to follow Jane and Christian back to the car.

* * *

"Mom works here," Oliver informed Jane as they entered the emergency room of Mass General.

"She does?" Jane asked hopeful. She had been reluctant to let just any doctor touch one of the Isles kids. Somehow she was sure Doctor Isles wouldn't appreciate it if she made any medical decisions regarding her children without consulting her.

"Uh uh… Mom owns the hospital!" he told her excitedly.

"I guess we'll just ask for her then," she told him, swallowing the lump on her throat. She was about to be murdered.

"What happened?" Jane heard a strident voice coming from the giant doors in the emergency room only moments after taking a seat. The clicking of heels getting louder and closer to where she was sitting with Christian on her lap.

"Christian fell," Oliver replied promptly, leaving Jane wishing he was still shaken and not as chatty.

"He fell?" Doctor Isles repeated, crouching down in front of Jane and placing her hand under her son's chin, maneuvering his head so she could look around the wound. "How did he fall? What happened?" she asked again, this time looking inquisitively at Jane.

"I took the kids inline skating and while I was helping Oliver, Christian fell," she explained, feeling ashamed. She could hear the panic in her voice because she knew her plan was only to let the kids enjoy the little things, but now that one of them was hurt she knew Doctor Isles had every right to be pissed at her and so she prepared herself for the lashing out. However, it never came. Instead Jane noticed the doctor taking a deep breath and pursing her lips.

"Let's go inside so I can take a better look at that," doctor Isles said simply taking it upon herself to pick her daughter up and hold Oliver's hand the moment they left the waiting area and passed the busy ER doors.

* * *

"Miss Rizzoli I'd like to have a word with you," Doctor Isles let out curtly, looking at Jane with an unreadable expression. "In my office," she added.

"Of course." Jane nodded, turning to the kids who were already climbing the stairs. "Why don't you go get ready for bed?" Jane told them, showing a loving and reassuring smile. "I'll be up in a moment to say goodnight."

"You promise?" Christian asked, tiredly.

"Yes, little man." Jane smiled. "I promise."

She then turned around, only to find doctor Isles staring intently at her.

"Uhm…the office?" she asked awkwardly. The doctor didn't reply. She looked from Jane to her son before turning around and walking with conviction to her office on the other side of the living room.

"Miss Rizzoli I thought I'd asked Anthony to make it very clear that the children's schedules are to be followed. I can't understand why you would purposely take my children out without permission," Maura started in a voice so searing Jane could feel the cuts on her skin. "Not to mention put them in the line of danger."

"Doctor Isles," the taller woman cut in with a dry, raspy voice.

"I'm not finished," the blonde said quickly, not raising her voice but somehow showing in her tone that she wasn't up for games. "Not only did you take them without permission to do an activity I haven't approved of, but you also failed to properly care for them." The doctor pursed her lips. "If I understood correctly you left Christian and Charlotte unattended and I can't accept that. I will reimburse you for the equipment you bought for my children and then I expect you to get rid of it," she told sternly.

"I don't want your money. I was doing you and your kids a favor. You seem to be blind but just take a moment to notice what you're doing by depriving them of life experiences. Not to mention by not spending any quality time with them." Jane was surprisingly calm. Normally under attack she would have spat fireballs for words, but not this time. She was genuinely trying to make the other woman understand that even she was worried about the kids' wellbeing.

"You are completely out of line, Miss Rizzoli," doctor Isles warned, squinting her eyebrows.

"That may be true but someone had to do it and it looks to me like no one around you has the balls to knock some sense into you. Everyone just dances around the subject, it's ridiculous!" Jane raised her voice, frustrated. "You're here complaining about me being neglectful," Jane spoke through her teeth, letting out an annoyed chuckle. "If I'm neglectful what does that make you… _doctor_?" she finished in disgust, stressing the last word.

"Enough!" Maura yelled, hitting her hand on her desk and looking threatening at Jane. "Enough," she repeated more poised. "You're going to pack your belongings and leave this house immediately. You're fired!"


End file.
